Finding Destiny
by mezzoforte
Summary: Will and Lyra must continue with their lives apart. But what course will each of them take? Rated PG-13 because this series is rather dark and I'm not sure how dark my story will get. For now it could be G.


Chapter 1

            The morning after Will, Mary, and Lyra returned to their own worlds dawned clear and bright in Will's world.  When he woke, he could not remember where he was.  When he heard Mary Malone's voice calling him to wake up, he remembered.  With that memory came a painful flood of emotion.  Lyra was in her own world now.  He would never see her again.  _Never mind that now, you have to see to Mother, he thought.  He dressed and found Mary in the kitchen, breakfast cooking._

            "Did you sleep well?" She asked.  He nodded.  "We need to find your mother today," she continued, "Where was she last?"

            "I left her at Mrs. Cooper's house.  She was my piano teacher.  She should still be there unless she got frightened again."

            After breakfast, they found their way to Mrs. Cooper's house.  Will knocked with his good hand.  When she answered the door, she smiled sadly at Will.

            "Is my mother all right?" he asked.

            She nodded, "She told me everything she knew, but Will, what took you so long?  She was so frightened for you.  About two weeks ago she began to get very frightened and do odd things, but it stopped abruptly about two days later.  Where have you been?  And what's this?" she said, tears springing to her eyes.  She had seen his hand, now missing two fingers.

            "I know I've been a long time.  It seems like a lifetime.  I lost my fingers a few days after leaving.  But I went through much worse pain after that.  Can I see her?"

            Mrs. Cooper nodded and let them inside.  She began to talk to Mary while Will went to find his mother.  He went into the living room, where his lessons were.  A familiar voice struck a painful chord in his heart.

"Will?  Is that you?"

            He turned and faced his mother.  She looked better, so much better than when he had left.  She opened her arms, and he ran to her, burying his face in her shoulder.

            "Mother, oh Mother, I missed you so!  I'm so sorry for leaving you so long!"  Suddenly the dam burst.  All the pain he was feeling from remorse, sorrow, his broken heart, and everything else burst out in a choking sob.  He sank to the floor and his mother just held him while he cried.  She was not angry with him.  There was nothing but love in her tender embrace.  Finally, he pulled away and looked her in the face.

            "Where did you go, Will?  You have grown up," his mother said.

            "I have been to so many places and done so many things.  But the most important thing is that I found out about Father.  He is dead now.  But I have so much to tell you!"

            She stood and pulled him to his feet.  "Let's go home."

            They walked to the door, where Mary and Mrs. Cooper were talking.  Will thanked Mrs. Cooper profusely, promised to pay her when he could, and introduced Mary to his Mother.

            "Mrs. Parry, I am so glad to meet you at last.  Your son is a remarkable young man.  I know that when he left, there were some difficult circumstances, and if there is anything I can do, just let me know.  You are welcome to stay at my flat if needed," Mary said, shaking her hand.

            "Thank you.  I have been back to the house and there are no problems.  I have cleaned it up and-"

            Mrs. Parry was interrupted by Will.  "But the night I left this world, there were two men in the house!  I…  I killed one, I think.  I was trying to get out and away from them and knocked one down the stairs."

            "If these were the same people that frightened me for all those years, they cover their tracks well.  They would have gotten rid of the evidence, and there has been nothing in the papers, Will.  I do not think you need to worry about that," his mother reassured.

            Mary, Will, and Mrs. Parry left Mrs. Cooper with promises to visit often, and split up to go to their respective homes.  Mary left her phone number with Will, telling him to contact her when he had time.  There were many things for them to discuss.


End file.
